A Family Affair
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: After a shock revelation from the mysterious Melanie, Peter's life changed forever as he learns that he is not who he think he is. Will things go from bad to worse for the teen? Please Review!
1. Mystic Melanie

**Eastenders**

**A Family Affair**

**Summary**

When a mysterious woman shows up in the Beales' lives, Ian and Peter make a discovery that will change the latter's life forever. How will they react to the news that Peter had swapped lives with the woman's son? And will this go from bad to worse?

I know, I know. I posted another family based story but I don't think I'll be continuing Mother and Daughter anymore. I think this one will bring a lot more drama. If you want me to continue Mother and Daughter, please let me know. If not, then do what you like.

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 1**

**Mystic Melanie**

**Peter's POV**

"Everything alright, Peter?"

Something's been troubling me since last month. I feel as if somebody was watching my every move, just waiting for an encounter with me. I don't know who she is, only I know she doesn't have a crush on me because she looks as if she's in her thirties. But she looks as if she know who I am despite me never meeting her before.

"Nothing dad," I whispered still unsure.

It's been three weeks since I started sixth form and this woman had never lay her eyes off me since. Why?

_It all began when I noticed a woman walked across the road with a photo._

_She wasn't looking where she was going and a car was hurtling towards her. Dad and I was walking up there only to witness this event, well what would have been the event._

_I couldn't watch this and I had to do something to stop this, not even thinking of myself. I ran. She was pushed out of the way and the car narrowly missed the both of us. I couldn't breathe, knowing I had just saved someone else's life._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her as my dad ran towards us._

"_I'm fine," she whispered before gazing into my eyes, "thank you, err…"_

"_Peter," I introduced myself, "Peter Beale."_

_She tried to sit up, despite dad's protests and mine and left the scene so suddenly…without telling us who she is. Or her name. Or why she is even here. All that was left of her was a photo of a baby boy she was holding at birth. Who he is, I have no idea._

It never stopped there either. Whether we were having a family meal, or I was playing football, or just an innocent walk, a glimpse of her was always there, haunting me with my every breath.

"Actually, dad," I decided to confide in someone to make sure I wasn't going crazy, "there was something that was troubling me."

He paled a bit after I explained to him about everything that had happened during the past few weeks. Stuff that scares me even more than the accident three years ago, why Phil Mitchell went back to save me rather than leave me for dead, I don't know.

"The woman whose life you saved," dad tried to get his head around, "you think she's been stalking you?"

"She left suddenly," I pointed out, "I think she's looking for someone and is asking for help."

"Lucy's right about you Peter," dad laughed at me with his infamous grin, "you always see through people."

"Maybe I should help her," I suggested.

"Maybe," dad replied, "but you'll never know. Maybe you could go talk to her."

We decided to have a can of pop, one for both of us like a father-son moment. Even though dad and I don't see eye to eye, he'll always be a father role figure, my best friend, my idol, my father. Ian and Peter Beale, father and son, friends forever!

"You okay Peter?" dad asked suddenly as I began to choke after accidently swallowing the ring of my can. Someone should have really drink fizzy pop from bottles and not cans to avoid events like this happening.

But I couldn't speak! The ring was clogging up my throat and I couldn't breathe. My dad dragged me into the car to everyone's witness of me choking and rushed me into hospital.

Everything else was a huge blur to me.

"You alright Peter?" dad asked me as I walked into the waiting area with my throat in tact.

"I am never drinking out of a can again," I laughed with him, thankful to talk again, "I couldn't breathe."

"Thankful I took you here then?" dad hinted as I gave him a high-five.

But I think that maybe now should be the time to tell him my deepest thoughts.

"Dad when I was having that discussion about the "stalking" thing," I was ready to tell all, "I kept thinking that there is always that someone to talk to."

"Yeah," dad was listening to my deepest thoughts.

"Although you and I don't see eye to eye and I can't stand some," I rethink that last word, "sorry, most of the time. I'm glad to have you there in my life."

"Peter," dad comforted me, "there isn't a moment in my life where I didn't wish I had you, Lucy and Bobby."

"Can you let me finish please?" I interrupted him, "no matter what comes ahead of us, you'll always be my dad, my idol and I can't believe I'm really saying this but my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Pete," dad laughed as we shared a special father-son bond.

My father, my idol, my best friend.

"Peter? Is that you?"

Dad and I turned to see the same woman, my "stalker" witnessing us. She has blonde hair…like mine! She has brown eyes…like mine! She has a kind, hush tone of voice…like mine! We look absolutely similar in some way.

A guy my age was standing next to her. He has brown hair…like dad's! He has blue eyes…like dad's! There must be something wrong. He looks more like dad than I do. In fact, I look more like her than he does!

No, there is no way!

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Had a little accident," I laughed, "They should stop making drinks with cans should they? What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to trace my birth son down," she admitted with her arm around her son, "my son, Scott was swapped at birth and I've been trying to not only reunite him with his birth family, but try to reunite with my son too."

This alerted me into living my biggest fear yet. I'm not going to be able to look forward to it one bit.

"When was you born Scott?" I asked him.

"9th December 1993," he confirmed to us, "at this hospital."

Dad and I stared at each other in horror and realising something.

I was born on that day…and this hospital too.

There's something you don't see everyday! Will Peter's fears become reality? And if so, will he be able to bond with his birth mother? And how will Ian react?

Please Review!


	2. Loss a Son, Gain Another

**Eastenders**

**A Family Affair**

Sorry it took so long but I had exams this month. I will continue Mother and Daughter, Goodbye Forever and Who Killed Phil Mitchell? Sorry it took so long again.

Meanwhile;

Will Ian and Peter come to terms over what had happened?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 2**

**Lose a Son, Gain Another**

**Ian's POV**

"Peter, please come out."

Ever since we heard news that Peter might be Melanie's and not mine, he's been in his room and hasn't left at all. The only time he left was to go to the toilet, but he never said a word to anyone. It's been a week and it's getting worrying.

"Dad," Lucy comforted me, "give him some time."

"Does a week count for some time?" I cried into the door, hoping Peter to heard the cries for him.

But he still wouldn't leave.

"Do you want me to try?" Lucy asked me as I pulled her in to a hug.

"Good luck," I whispered as I stood aside waiting to hear Lucy comfort her "brother".

"Peter," she talked to the other side of the door, "this isn't healthy or dealing with the situation!"

"You wouldn't know!" he shouted from the other side (at least he's talking again!), "you haven't been swapped at birth!"

"We don't know that yet!" Lucy cried, "beside, whatever the result, you'll always be part of the family, not by blood, but in our hearts."

And with that, the door finally open to reveal Peter. He looks pale as he only ate one meal since he discovered the news.

"I know the results anyway," Peter revealed, "Scott looks more like dad than I do."

"Could be a coincidence," Lucy assured Peter.

"But I look more like Melanie than dad," Peter confesses, "But I'm going to talk to Melanie, hoping to get this matter sorted once and for all."

At least Peter was out of his room. But what if he isn't my son? How can I bond with Scott? How can I tell Scott that his birth mother died? How can I even cope with Scott, knowing that I didn't know my birth son for sixteen years?

What about Peter? Where's his dad? Does he have any brothers and sisters? What about us?

If the theory is true, it'll rip us all apart! Peter could be Melanie's and we could lose him. I could lose my son, and so could Melanie! It's both Peter and Scott I feel sorry for as both of them could be living in the wrong families for sixteen years!

I watched with fear as I witnessed Peter dialling the phone. I couldn't bear myself, knowing what had happened could break the family apart. I cannot even believe this is happening.

Lucy and Bobby could lose a brother, then gain another.

Jane could lose her stepson, then gain another.

I could lose a son, then gain another.

Maybe Peter hiding in his room wasn't a bad idea after all as it was a way of being in denial. Things change. Maybe for the better or maybe for the worse. Maybe I could bond with Scott before we learn the results. Maybe then it would be less painful and we could get to know each other before we realise we're forced into this forever.

Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Hello Melanie?" Peter asked over the phone, "hi it's me, Peter. About what happened at the hospital. The reason I reacted that way is well, I was born in the same hospital and on the same day as Scott. I also noticed the resemblance between Scott and my dad. What I'm saying is that, Melanie Hartley, I think I'm your son."

My heart ripped to shreds after that last sentence. I couldn't bear hearing the conversation between Melanie and Peter even further, so I ran out, unable to accept the fact that my son has been swapped at birth.

I couldn't breathe at the thought of the image. I could just picture Peter getting married and he announced it was family only. What breaks my heart is that he'll won't be my son, he'll be a stranger living in our home. He could also feel isolated from us and could bring himself to the brink of suicide.

"Ian," Max Branning approached me, "is anything wrong?"

"Nope!" I denied straight away as we kept the fact that this is happening secret.

"Doesn't seem like it," Max confronted me, "what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't say anything?" I pleaded with Max as he was interested.

"I promise."

"We found out that Peter may be swapped at birth."

Max was shocked after the sentence was announced to him. The whole thing between me, Peter, Melanie and Scott is getting messed up.

"What?" he asked me, shocked as a lottery winner.

"He could be swapped with someone named Scott Hartley," I broke into tears, "Peter looks more like Scott's mother while I look more like Scott."

"Could be a coincidence," he comforted me.

"Scott and Peter were born on the same day and at the same hospital," I explained, "Peter's on the phone with Melanie right now."

"Is Melanie his "mother"?" Max asked still confused.

"Yeah."

I was about to leave until Max stopped me.

"Ian," he shouted, "right now, Peter and Scott are in the middle of all this. Get a DNA for Melanie and Peter. Even if he isn't your son by blood, he'll always be your son."

Those words of Max made me realise that no matter what will happen, things won't be any different. Okay sure, I'll have to get to know Scott but hey, if he's anything like Peter, then we'll all have a laugh the three of us!

"Thanks Max," I smiled as I returned to my house, only to see Peter sitting on the couch.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him.

"We arranged for a DNA test," he beamed at me, "but it turns out, even Scott knows the result before it's even checked."

"You talked to him?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah," he revealed, "we told each other everything we need to know but if the DNA test shows that we have been swapped at birth, all that will happen is that Scott will have a dad now and I will have a mother."

"What happened to his or your dad?" I asked Peter with concern.

"He abandoned Melanie when she was two months pregnant," he revealed with anger, "he cheated on Melanie and left her when he learnt that the other woman was pregnant with his child."

Oh my! I feel sorry for Scott! It is unfair how a father abandoned one child for another. If Peter has been swapped at birth then some creep is his father! At least he has a little sibling, even if he or she should be hated.

"Anyway," Peter interrupted my thoughts, "do you remember what I said to you before this whole thing came out?"

"Yes," I remember Peter telling me that I'll always be his best friend.

"If the worse happens then that's okay," he smiled at me, "I saw our relationship like brothers more than father and son."

Peter pouring his heart out is heartbreaking to listen to. He's at his bravest point right now.

"So what if my real father had abandoned me?" he laughed at the thought, "I want nothing to do with him. Ever!"

Well at least some things will never change!

* * *

Peter said that he wants nothing to do with his birth father...but will he regret the desicion? Could not tracing him lead to more disaters?

Please Review!


	3. The Results Are In

**Eastenders**

**A Family Affair**

I want to thank AlexGinny1 for helping me out as I struggled to come up with the name for a new character for which I settled for Hayley after she gave me a list of suggestions. This is dedicated to her. Meanwhile;

What are the results? And why does Peter have a feeling towards a girl after catching just a glimpse of her?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 3**

**The Results Are In**

**Peter's POV**

"So Jane and Christian got into a food fight," mentioned Melanie as she struggled to get my story across, "And you got into the crossfire?"

"Yes," I was embarrassed to admit the story but Melanie had to find out as we promised to tell each other embarrassing stories, "I ended up with a pie in the face."

"Sorry Peter," Melanie tried to hide her giggles but just burst out in laughter, "it's just so funny."

"Maybe it is," I admitted, "At least it wasn't as bad as, I don't know, getting the food cravings and talking about morning sickness to your date, and his friends."

Ever since I learnt that I might be swapped at birth, I thought it would be a good idea if I get to know Melanie and if Scott got to know dad. This will protect any feelings from getting hurt in case I am Melanie's son and then nobody will be upset.

I learned from Scott that I might have an older brother who might not know I exist as my "dad" abandoned him when Melanie was pregnant. I might also have either little brother or sister as "dad" abandoned Melanie when she was pregnant to take care of his latest pregnant mistress. Who knows if I have any more brothers or sisters as if this man did it twice, then who know how many times he did it but apparently, it's the youngest child who gets all the attention.

"What time is it?" I asked Melanie as I noticed that it went dark and we have to be in for the family meal dad is preparing, "we're gonna be late!"

"Oh my, you're right!" Melanie called as we got up and left her flat in a hurry, "what time is dinner again?"

"Half past eight," I replied, "we have to hurry!"

It takes an hour to get from home to Melanie's and it is already half past seven so we have to hurry. If we're late, Lucy is gonna sing-song "you're late, you're late, you're late, you're late, you are, you're late, you're late!" She's done that sixteen times and it is humiliating when she does it.

"So what's life been like with the Beales?" Melanie asked me as we drove home.

"It's been alright," I answered, "There's been Lucy cheating on her exams, arguments within the family and arguments with Phil Mitchell which almost killed us."

"How did that happen?" Melanie asked concerned.

"We were out camping," I explained to her, "But Phil burnt the sausages so we called the trip off and drove home."

"Because of that?" Melanie asked, "Sounds stupid!"

"They were arguing in the front seat so Phil took his eyes off the road," I explained, "he didn't notice the tree so we crashed."

"Peter," Melanie was frightened after I told her the story, "I can't believe it! Was anyone hurt?"

"Dad's arm was busted and I was unconscious," I confided, "but it didn't end there."

"What happened?"

"The car fell into a lake. Dad, Phil and Phil's cousin Billy got out but Ben and I was still inside. While Phil got Ben out, I followed but my foot caught the seat belt and I couldn't move."

"My dear, Peter," Melanie nearly cried, almost taking her eyes off the road.

"I haven't been a fan of water ever since," I finished the story until we noticed a couple of figures waving at us.

The first figure has hair as red as wine. She looks as if she's in her forties. She is wearing a dress as blue as the ocean with heels as white as snow. She is also wearing a jacket as grey as metal.

While the other figure must be her daughter as she looks alike. She looks like she's my age. Her hair is as fair as the sun and is extremely pretty. She is wearing a blue, flowery dress with leggings as dark as the night. She also wears shoes as smart as a business woman. She is extremely pretty as a dove and I never seen anyone like her.

"Do you know those two?" I asked Melanie who smiled at them both.

"Yes, the red hair woman and I have been friends since we've both been in school," Melanie explained, "the other girl is her daughter, Hayley who is your age."

So, I was right, Hayley is the woman's daughter, I only saw her once but I felt as if I knew her forever. I don't even know why. But she is beautiful.

We arrived an hour later to see a sudden silence. Nobody was talking, not dad, not Jane, not even Lucy and she's got a lot to say. All that was on the table was an envelope, which must be the DNA results between Scott and dad and Melanie and me. In that case, we're gonna find out if what we've been fearing has happened.

"Tell me those aren't," I whispered keeping my eyes on the letter.

"They are Peter," dad interrupted looking at Scott then me, "you two better sit down so we can learn the truth."

After the silence has ended, I decided that Scott should open the letter since he knows that he's been swapped and wants to know who his father really is.

But this was a lot more painful than I ever thought it would be as he turned to face Melanie and then dad and then Melanie again. He did this for a few seconds until facing the one person, which ripped my heart out.

"Dad," Scott sobbed as we finally got an answer.

Melanie really is my mum and the man I thought was my dad isn't my dad.

* * *

So Melanie is Peter's mother! How will he handle the news? And is that glimpse of Hayley the last and only glimpse of her Peter will ever see?

Please Review!


	4. To Accept or To Deny

**Eastenders**

**A Family Affair**

Will Peter take the news that he's been swapped well? Or will someone snap some sense into him?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 4**

**To Accept or To Deny**

**Ian and Peter's POV**

This is like a stab in the stomach.

Not for me, but for Peter as he spent years thinking his mother had died, when it turned out, he's been swapped with another child…my real son, Scott.

Lucy isn't Peter's sister, she's Scott's. Bobby isn't Peter's brother, he's Scott's. I'm not Peter's father, I'm Scott's.

Well one good thing came out of this horrible swap. Scott has finally found his biological family. But finding my son has cost me another son.

I thought getting to know Scott before we knew the result would be less painful…but we were wrong. My heart pours for Melanie as she is losing Scott, but she is getting a truly super son as well. Actually, she'll be reunited with her super son.

But as I looked at Peter, he looked absolutely frozen solid. As if someone had stabbed him in the heart. This must be killing him, inch by inch by inch. I feel for him, as he doesn't even deserve this.

Tears were coming out of his eyes, worrying everyone in the room. This is much of a surprise to everyone as much as it is to him. We all should have seen this coming. At least the truth came out before it was too late.

"I can't take this," Peter started to murmur under his breath as he got up and out of his seat…and out of the house.

"Peter," Jane tried to call to him to come back but Melanie stopped her.

"Leave him," she whispered, "he'll end up in denial first but he'll soon accept it. When I found out that Scott's been swapped, I refused to accept it. But then I became desperate to find my birth son."

"So he'll accept it?" I asked scared Peter's going to do something he'll regret.

"Maybe."

Maybe he'll accept. But he could end up in denial forever!

* * *

This cannot be happening!

There is no way I've swapped at birth! Abandoned by my dad and swapped by my mum. Well, after everything that happened, things can only go worse and the worse has now happened.

There was no point in doing anything extreme. Just go for a walk in a bid to take my mind off problem.

I headed to the garden as the view mainly take my mind off problems, involving Lucy, dad, school and Lauren. Luckily we got back together but realised we weren't to be and ended things for good. At least this time, we parted on good terms.

I wish I could talk to someone about this as no-one would understand the pain of not knowing their real dad as they had abandoned them when their mum was pregnant with them. No-one would understand that their father is a cruel and creep and cheat and abandon them for no reason whatsoever.

I stopped at the bench and continued looking at the flowers when I heard footsteps moving towards the space next to me. I turned to face the source of the sound…and she looks an awful like Melanie's friend's daughter, Hayley!

"Penny for your thoughts," she greeted with a smile, "but they sound like you're having trouble."

"You could say that," I replied quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just found out that the man I thought was my father, wasn't," I was about to break down as I realised that she is listening, "I've been swapped at birth."

"Wait a minute," she interrupted, "is the other guy, Scott Hartley?"

I nodded at her question.

"Oh my," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. This must be difficult for you."

"Now, I have to accept that my dad's abandoned me for another child," I was rambling on, "my mum is still alive."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she took my hand.

"It's been a long time," I replied before laughing, "how rude, here I am talking about my problems and you don't even know my name. I'm Peter, Peter Beale."

"I'm Hayley," she introduced herself, "Hayley Monroe and if it helps, you're not the only one dumped by your father while your mum was pregnant with you."

"You've been dumped too?" I asked shocked as anyone would dump someone like Hayley. Me? Yeah, I'm not surprised I've been dumped but Hayley? Her dad is absolutely bonkers.

"I was dumped for another child," she revealed, "I hate my father to bits, I think he dumped an older sibling when my mum fell pregnant with me."

After Hayley told me about her relationship with her estranged father, I realised that no matter who my birth father is, he'll never match up to the man I see is my father…Ian Beale.

"You know what," I looked at Hayley, "no matter who my birth father is, he'll never stand a chance with my dad."

"Yeah," Hayley beamed at me, "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Don't disown Melanie," she pleaded with me, our hands still joined with each other, "she was desperate to find her real son. Now she has two, you and Scott."

"I won't," I smiled, "I promise."

I got up from my seat and was about to leave the garden accepting the fact that I've been swapped before realising I have an attachment to Hayley. I turned to her who was about to leave.

"Do you fancy going somewhere sometime?" I shouted to her as she turned around.

"What you have in mind?" she smiled.

"Possibly dinner," I replied, "unless you're seeing someone."

"It's been six months since I got out of a relationship," she smiled, "so yes, I will go to dinner with you."

"See you then."

I left the garden, knowing fully well that my first encounter with Hayley wasn't going to be my last. I felt that I should talk to both dad and Melanie about my decision…I'm not going to look for my dad, but I do want to get to know my mother.

I arrived home at seven when there was only dad and Melanie in the sitting room. They both noticed me standing there and ran to hug me, scared of letting me go in case I run off again.

"Where have you been?" Melanie asked me.

"To think things over," I whispered, "I made a decision."

Dad and Melanie froze at the thought, scared I was going to forget one of them.

"Well?" dad asked me.

"I'm not going to search for my birth father," I declared, "but I do want to get to know my mother."

"You're sure?" Melanie asked with a smiled.

"Yes," I answered, "since I knew the truth, I've been in denial but then I ran into Hayley and I real-"

"-Hayley?" dad interrupted me.

"A friend's daughter," Melanie smiled at us both, "go on, Peter."

"I realised that there is no point denying the truth," I admitted, "I've accepted it."

"I'll miss you," dad smiled with tears, "we all will."

"Why?" I smiled, "I'm not leaving Walford at all. Not this minute."

What's the point of denying the truth, when you can just accept the truth?

* * *

Will Peter and Melanie bond easily? Will the relationship between Peter and Hayley be long-term or will they someday be torn apart?

Please Review!


End file.
